


Вишневое, игры

by Raona



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, M/M, Twincest, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: По заявке: «Хичиго, Ичиго, мыться вместе, фраза Ичиго: «А ведь мы уже вышли из возраста, когда ванну принимают вместе», не совсем шутливые, но не настойчивые приставания Хичиго, развитие по желанию»





	

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке: «Хичиго, Ичиго, мыться вместе, фраза Ичиго: «А ведь мы уже вышли из возраста, когда ванну принимают вместе», не совсем шутливые, но не настойчивые приставания Хичиго, развитие по желанию»

Кран протекает.  
Кап, кап, кап. Капли образуют в пышной пене ровную воронку, с интервалом в пару секунд.  
В ванной горит только небольшая лампа дневного света над зеркалом. Из-за нее клубы пара немного похожи на туман, окрашенный призрачно синим.  
Туман пахнет вишней.  
Пена для ванн. Огромная прозрачная пластиковая бутыль с темно-красной жидкостью, похожей на вино.  
Хичиго бы больше понравился запах вина, но вишня тоже ничего.  
Мочалка в его руке на ощупь как мокрая капуста-брокколи. Ичиго в его руках — как Ичиго. Ичиго, которого опустили в горячую воду, пахнущую синтетической вишней воду.  
— А ведь мы уже вышли из того возраста, когда ванну принимают вместе, — говорит Ичиго, его старший брат, подставляя под мочалку спину, выгибая ее и сопя от удовольствия.  
Ичиго очень нравится, когда ему трут спину. Ичиго ничего не имеет против вишни, но шоколад и его запах он любит больше. Надо бы подарить ему такой шампунь, думает Хичиго. Или пену для ванн. Он водит по спине мочалкой неторопливо, послушно следуя за движениями и короткими просьбами.  
Кап-кап, протекает кран.  
Хичиго улыбается.  
— Чушь, — говорит он, мочалка ныряет под воду, под пушистую пену, медленно, почти без нажима ползет по пояснице: чуть влево, вниз, вверх, чуть вправо. — Ты говоришь чушь. Если бы мне было не лень, я бы даже удивился, что ты ее говоришь, — говорит Хичиго, мочалка соскальзывает к ложбинке между ягодиц, и тут же вверх, снова на поясницу. — Издержки долбанной морали. Это — не для нас. Ты делаешь только то, что хочешь.  
Ичиго выдыхает коротко, нагибается вперед. Его подбородок касается пузырьков пены, его глаза закрыты. Это выглядит неприлично, выглядит пошло. Для любого другого, кроме Ичиго. Ичиго — его брат.  
Хичиго улыбается и повторяет маршрут брокколиобразной мочалкой. Чтобы удержаться и не окунуться носом в воду, Ичиго теперь придется уцепиться рукой за край ванны. Это еще более откровенный жест. Ради этого Хичиго готов дышать вишневым туманом сколько угодно.  
Кран протекает, и сбивается на пол секунды.  
— Ну да, — тихо говорит Ичиго, рукой он все-таки цепляется за бортик, мочалка снова тянет прикосновение ниже пояса, немного дольше первых двух раз, немного медленнее. — Чушь. Но это на самом деле выглядит немного...  
Нажим становится сильнее, Хичиго хмыкает.  
Наверное, Ичиго хочет сказать: это выглядит немного неправильно.  
Наверное, он хочет сказать: это слишком близко.  
Наверное, он хочет сказать: это ужасно эротично, ты тоже так думаешь?  
Ичиго так не скажет, иначе он покраснеет, смутившись, и разрушит такое хрупкое «просто так». Хичиго ведь тоже не говорит, что сейчас его очень удобно поставить на коленки, прямо в ванной, мокрого, горячего, в мягкой белой пене, и поиметь. Ичиго его брат, вот такие дела.  
— Да брось, — фыркает Хичиго. Он чуть подается вперед, кидает мочалку в воду, и та тонет — не сразу, а погружаясь в пенные гущи с медлительностью раненого судна. — Кто, кроме меня, тебе будет спинку тереть? — Хичиго смеется и треплет мягко рыжие волосы брата, заставляя распахнуть глаза и распрямиться.  
Так надо, потому что тот действительно начинает выглядеть чересчур доступно и слишком желанно. В этом все удовольствие, думает Хичиго. Это его маленький личный фетиш — остановиться за шаг до необратимости. Его любимая прихоть: не сделать с Ичиго того, что сделать можно. Дразнить, дразнить, дразнить, Хичиго всегда его дразнил: отобранными игрушками, сладостями, каналом, переключенным в час любимой передачи. Чтобы потом потрепать по рыжей башке и отдать игрушку, половину шоколадки, вернуть пульт. У брата в эти моменты такое смешное лицо: и радостное и обиженное одновременно.  
Кран протекает: кап-кап-кап-кап.  
Замолкает.  
— Тоже мне проблема, — ворчит Ичиго. Ему хочется еще немного ощущений. Вода еще не остыла, они всего-то минут десять тут. — Куплю себе мочалку на длинной ручке, или щетку, и без тебя обойдусь, — недовольно говорит он и вылавливает мочалку, сжимает в руке, журчит вода, шипит потревоженная тяжестью капель пена.  
Хичиго хохочет в ответ. Хичиго знает, что Ичиго никогда не купит такую мочалку. Даже если такую мочалку ему подарят, она очень скоро сломается, потеряется, исчезнет в никуда по необъяснимым причинам, и Ичиго придет и попросит потереть ему спинку, скажет, что одному торчать в ванной скучно.  
Ощущения — одна из разновидностей естественного наркотика, думает Хичиго.  
Ичиго дуется на него, делает вид, что серьезно, запускает в него бело-зеленой синтетической брокколи и Хичиго хохочет еще громче, до тех пор, пока его не окатывает водой. У воды противный мыльный вкус, оседающий горечью. Хичиго растирает его на языке, и смеется снова, поднимая волну брызг в ответ.  
Они дурачатся как дети.  
Они дурачатся, словно им по восемь лет.  
Как будто все просто. Будто секса не существует в этом мире, ванные не вызывают ассоциаций и чужое голое тело — просто чужое голое тело.  
Смех заставляет горло хрипнуть, сушит рот, несмотря на влажный вишневый туман. Им по шестнадцать на самом деле, Хичиго и его брату, но они просто играют в синем вишневом тумане.  
— Да я тебе эту мочалку... — шипит Ичиго, забавно отфыркиваясь от воды, один глаз зажмурен — пена попала. — Прекрати ржать!  
Хичиго ловит его руки и тянет на себя. Хичиго дышит от всей этой возни сбито, ему хочется пить и плеск воды только раздражает. Хочется вишневой газировки, хочется терпкого, красного, как спелая вишня, вина.  
Ичиго падает, пенная вода плещет на пол миниатюрным цунами. Призрачный туман постепенно тает.  
— Юзу снова будет ругаться, — говорит Хичиго, Ичиго тут же делает виноватое лицо — совсем рядом, расстояние в пару улыбок, он чуть нависает, опираясь ладонью где-то за затылком Хичиго. — Кто будет убирать потоп?  
Он легонько толкает брата в плечо, заставляя отстраниться, и тянется к крану. Холодная вода с привкусом километров пути через трубы, немного соленого металла. Это куда лучше мыльной горечи, но намного хуже вишневой газировки. И совсем жаль, что не вино.  
— Я буду, — говорит Ичиго, на пару секунд у него растерянное лицо, будто перед ним летающая тарелка, ключи от зажигания, а он вспомнил вдруг, что не умеет на таком летать, да и прав у него нет. — Или вместе.  
Хичиго кивает.  
Он включает горячую воду, чтобы та текла не слишком быстро, и возвращается на место, растягивается, раскинув руки по бортикам.  
Играть можно по разному.  
Сначала можно поиграть так, потом можно поиграть по-другому.  
Можно сначала дойти до грани, а потом можно сделать вид, что граней еще не изобрели.  
Он притягивает брата, растрепанного, мокрого, укладывает его на свою грудь спиной. Нужно подстроиться под ритм его дыхания. Внимательно смотреть на его лицо. На то, как он облизывает губы и чуть заметно кривится, на то, как капли воды и пота текут от висков по скуле, как он прикрывает глаза и откидывает голову Хичиго на плечо.  
Играть можно по разному.  
Сейчас можно опять разрешить себе видеть, какой у него все-таки чертовски привлекательный брат. Хичиго думает — хорошо, что напротив ванной не висит зеркало. У него наверняка такой взгляд, как у маньяка, очерчивающего пульс жертвы острием ножа. Взгляд, как у голодного гурмана — на полный еды стол. Как у кобеля — на течную суку. Удобно думать, что, если прикрыть глаза, ничего не заметно.  
Сначала надо немного подождать, когда вода станет теплее, подождать, пока Ичиго не выключит ее и не вернется обратно.  
Пока кран снова не начнет протекать.  
Кран говорит: кап-кап-кап.  
Звук не раздражает, но и не дает совсем расслабиться, легкое эхо оседает на кафельных углах, впитывается в почти исчезнувший пар. Хичиго ждет. Он ловит нужную волну, когда двойное дыхание сойдется и станет абсолютно синхронным, замедленно-спокойным и глубоким. Вот теперь нужно сначала приобнять его: будто просто устраиваешься поудобнее, или рука затекла. Снова подождать.  
Хичиго улыбается.  
У Ичиго кожа распаренная и мягкая, розовая, по-девчачьи гладкая. Хичиго водит кончиками пальцев от его плеча к локтю, от локтя — к плечу.  
У Ичиго густые ресницы, мягкая темно-рыжая щеточка, они заметно дрожат. От плеча — по открытой доверчиво шее, обязательно неспешно обрисовать подбородок и задеть губы, обязательно.  
До первой заминки между вдохами.  
Хичиго трется щекой о его висок. Из вишни тоже делают вино.  
Потом — по груди, пальцы скользят в воде легко, вверх, вниз, выводя замысловатый несуществующий иероглиф. Ичиго тяжелый, горячий. Просто невозможно не дышать сейчас с ним в одном ритме.  
— Я все-таки подарю тебе такую мочалку, Ичиго, — говорит Хичиго немного насмешливо, рука скользит вверх, из-за остатков пены плохо видно, поэтому пальцы совершенно случайно проходятся по полунапряженному соску. — Пора становиться взрослым, — и, снова случайно, еще раз, и еще раз, и еще.  
Ичиго слишком слабо закрутил кран, капли падают чаще. Дыхание у него теперь тоже чаще, после пары рваных вдохов.  
Кап-кап-кап, капает кран.  
Чаще, чаще, чаще.  
Хичиго водит рукой по напряженному животу, опускаясь все ниже. Почти задевает рыжие завитки волос на лобке.  
Ичиго открывает глаза и смотрит куда-то перед собой. Наверное, его раздражает звук капающей воды. Возможно, ему хочется подняться и закрутить вентиль до упора.  
— Не надо, — хрипло говорит он, подается за следующим прикосновением, зажмуривается. — Обойдусь, — говорит Ичиго, откидывает голову далеко, потемневшие волосы прилипают к мокрому плечу Хичиго.  
Надо будет подарить ему вишневое вино, думает Хичиго.  
Ничего такого не происходит, они просто играют. Ничего такого. Ичиго — его брат. Главное — убедить в этом себя, иначе игры не выйдет. 

Это начинается не сразу.  
Однажды Ичиго найдет дома журнал. В нем все страницы цветные, все блестящие, скользкие и гладкие, как кожа женщин на фотографиях, напечатанных в нем. Как лица мужчин, обнимающих женщин. Он покажет журнал Хичиго. Они покажут журнал отцу. И отец будет, запинаясь и долго думая над выражениями, объяснять, откуда берутся дети. Ичиго сначала не поймет, при чем тут эти фотографии, и Хичиго будет ему объяснять, кое-что добавив от себя. Однажды Хичиго стянет в прокате, где они будут брать семейную комедию про рождество, кассету, на обложке которой такие же блестящие и гладкие мужчины. Он покажет кассету Ичиго. Но не папе точно. Он вставит кассету в прорезь видеомагнитофона и нажмет на «плей». Он будет внимательно наблюдать, как смотрит Ичиго. Как хлопают рыжие ресницы. Приоткрываются губы. Расширяются зрачки, становятся просто огромными. А потом будет отвечать на все вопросы брата. Разве двое мужчин могут заниматься ЭТИМ? Хичиго пожмет плечами и скажет, что наверняка им это очень нравится. Однажды Ичиго заметит, как брат смотрит на него. Долго, слишком пристально. Ичиго спросит, почему. Чего брат в нем голом не видел? Хичиго не ответит. 

Вот так все и получится. Ичиго любит читать мангу. Одна из героинь с черно-белых страниц говорила, что случайностей не бывает.  
Хичиго готов признать, что он совсем не случайно сейчас столкнет на пол бутыль с пеной.  
Иначе ему придется сказать Ичиго: убери свою голову с плеча, или я решу, что воздух внезапно иссяк, и все, что от него осталось — в твоих легких.  
Придется сказать Ичиго: у тебя такие губы, я хочу раздвинуть их языком, я хочу добраться им до твоего горла.  
Придется сказать своему брату: не облокачивайся так на меня, иначе я тебя трахну, братик, трахну — вишневая пена для ванн сойдет за смазку.  
Вода плещется громко, пластик гремит о кафель оглушительно. Ичиго вздрагивает, моргает, чуть оборачивается и смотрит.  
Кран протекает.  
Кап-кап.  
На один «кап» Хичиго кажется, что брат смотрит вопросительно. Спрашивает: «Ну, и чего ты ждешь?».  
— Потрешь мне спинку напоследок? — предлагает Хичиго, вылавливает мочалку-брокколи, с нее течет по руке, и с локтя утекает в мутную воду: пена совсем исчезла.  
Ичиго моргает еще раз, как оглушенная вспышкой фар сова. Он все еще дышит в такт капели. Он молча берет мочалку, хмыкает в сторону.  
— Подставляйся, — говорит Ичиго, взгляд у него винный, влажный, будто он и правда пьян из-за синего пара.  
Хичиго начинает сомневаться, почти всерьез, что игру затеял именно он, а вовсе не его брат. Его старший брат, Ичиго, о котором он знает все, или почти все.  
Вот черт, думает он, как же узнать на самом деле, кто из них играет?  
Мочалка касается основания шеи, заставляя опустить голову, почти уткнувшись подбородком в грудь.  
Кран продолжает пропускать воду.


End file.
